The Night Comes Down
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Gift/challenge fic for Jinxy-sama. Naraku finally gets what he wants from Kikyou and the spider is left feeling afraid...


The Night Comes Down

By kira

_For Jinxy-sama…_

_Author's note: The following is a gift/challenge fic for Jinxy-sama. The challenge was to choose a pairing and write a short fic using a Queen song title as a prompt, with a word count of 600 to 800 words. I came in at 796 words according to MS Word._

_**Oh oh the night comes down  
And I get afraid of losing my way  
Oh oh the night comes down  
Oooh and it's dark again…**_

_**From The Night Comes Down by Brian May**_

888

Kikyou sat before him, a tight little smile on her face. _Now I've got you…_she thought smugly. Holding her fist out, she slowly opened her hand, revealing the jewel shards she had taken from Kagome.

Naraku's gaze traveled down from her face to the objects the undead miko held out to him. Grinning wickedly at her, he purred, "For me?"

"Yes."

The spider made a little sound of triumph, and grabbing her wrist, he took them from her. Instead of letting go, Naraku gently kissed her upturned palm. When she did not pull away as expected, he looked up at her through the silky fringe of his bangs, a faint puzzled frown creasing his brow.

Kikyou peered back at him with a look of bored disdain. Inside, she was curious to see how far he would go. Softening her gaze, she parted her lips when he kissed her wrist.

"You like, hunh?" Naraku smirked.

The undead miko looked away and back, before finally nodding slowly in agreement. "I do…" she said softly.

"Good…" After pausing briefly to set the shards aside, the spider took her other hand and kissed it. As much as he wanted to pin her to the floor and have his way with her, Naraku listened to the inner voice of Onigumo, urging him to go slowly, gently. He pulled her towards him, sliding his hands up her arms as he did so.

Kikyou sighed softly. She may have been nothing more than grave soil and old bones, but she remembered what it was like to be held and kissed chastely. The spider, however, had awaken feelings in her that she thought were long buried, feelings of excitement clouded with lust. His hands felt good against the cool porcelain of her skin. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the warmth of his breath on her cheek as he moved to whisper in her ear.

"Kikyou…"

"Yes…?" she whispered back at him, her lips brushing lightly against his cheek.

Ignoring her soft reply, Naraku nuzzled her cheek briefly before capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her gently, a sharp pang of sadness piercing his heart, or rather Onigumo's, when her lips remained as hard as the clay she was made from. He pulled back, the sadness in his eyes mirrored in her own.

"I'm sorry…" Kikyou said sadly.

Pulling her close again, and resting his cheek on the top of her head, he murmured softly, "Don't be…" surprising himself with the tenderness he felt towards her. He wondered where the feelings of triumph he had felt just moments before had disappeared to. He had her exactly where he wanted; in his arms, and passively letting him take what he so desired. Suddenly the shades of black and white in this situation faded to a muddy grey and it left him afraid.

"Naraku…?"

Hearing his name, the spider came back to himself, and pushing his fears aside, he held her tightly. "Yes?"

"Let me up."

Chuckling at her imperial tone, Naraku readily complied, curious to see what she would do.

Gracefully rising to her feet, Kikyou walked over to one of the tall standing lanterns in the room and extinguished the candle. She glided over to the other one, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked over to the other one. Seconds later the room was bathed in darkness.

As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Naraku heard the faint rustle of clothing behind him. _Is she really…? No, she couldn't be… Kikyou would never…_

And yet, she had as he soon found out. Her body was smooth and hairless like a doll's and he felt his breath catching in his throat at the sight of it. This was what he and Onigumo had longed for, had dreamt about in the middle of the long and lonely night, and it threw him completely off balance. Naraku was used to manipulating others into giving him what he wanted, while Onigumo simply took it. Never before had anyone given either of them anything so freely and the fear once again clutched his heart. Not even the faint memories he had of Hitomi Kagewaki's life, before he claimed his body as his own, had prepared him for this.

Kikyou smiled her tight little smile at him. She had gambled and won if the look he gave her was any indication. If whoring was what it took to destroy the monster before her, she would willingly do it and then some. "Make me a woman…" she said, kneeling before him, and sitting back on her heels. "Please…?"

Naraku nodded wordlessly, and gathering her in his arms, he kissed her. Ignoring his fears, he lost himself in her as he gave into his lust…


End file.
